


Punto de partida

by Mireyan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nijimura es la única persona que ha engañado a su ojo privilegiado y quizás por eso se permite pensar que es normal que se haya obsesionado un pelín de más con él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punto de partida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tulique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/gifts).



> Se lo dedico a Tuli porque tiene la mayor parte de la culpa de que yo esté shippeando esta pareja y haya escrito esto. No es gran cosa pero va por ti, compañera en el infierno

Cuando Akashi conoce a Nijimura no sabe bien qué pensar de él. O quizás sí: que le están gastando una broma. En sus sueños ilusionados sobre el grandioso Teikou se imaginaba al capitán del equipo como la estrella más brillante de todos, un chico de tercero, atlético, de modales intachables y capaz de mantener alta la moral del equipo solo con su carisma innato. En vez de eso se encuentra con Nijimura, un año más mayor que él, desgarbado, con una mueca permanente en la cara, don de palabra más que cuestionable y un carácter de mil demonios. Ese es su capitán, genio y figura.

Tienen que pasar dos semanas para que Akashi empiece a ver lo que hay más allá del exterior de Nijimura. Es un excelente jugador. Maneja ese corral con demasiados gallos que es el Teikou con una maestría envidiable (quizás recurriendo a veces a la violencia física, pero es un simple detalle sin importancia) y aunque más que los discursos motivadores lo suyo son las amenazas lo cierto es que funciona y Akashi se pregunta como ha podido estar tan ciego. Su ojo privilegiado nunca había fallado hasta que conoció a Nijimura y eso, en el fondo, le gusta. Es la única persona que lo ha engañado a simple vista y quizás por eso se permite pensar que es normal que se haya obsesionado un pelín de más con él. Un poquito solo.

En un tiempo récord llega a ser vicecapitán, algo que sorprende a todo el equipo menos a él mismo y a Nijimura, que es quién lo ha propuesto, y eso le permite pasar más tiempo con él. Revolotea a su alrededor a todas horas y se convence a sí mismo que lo único que siente es _una sana admiración_. Solo eso.Es la admiración la que hace que la última cosa que tenga en la cabeza Akashi antes de dormir sea esa sonrisa torcida tan característica de Nijimura al decirle que ha hecho algo bien. Es la admiración la que explica la descarga eléctrica que le recorre todo el cuerpo cuando le toca en el brazo para llamar su atención sobre algo.Y podría haber seguido llamándolo admiración y engáñandose a sí mismo si no hubiese caído enfermo y no se hubiese dado cuenta de que, tras tres días en la cama, más que el baloncesto lo que echaba de menos era estar al lado de Nijimura.

Y él es al primero que ve de camino a los entrenamientos cuando por fin se recupera.

— Hombre, ya iba siendo hora. Pensaba que te habías muerto y me había dejado con todo el marrón.

— Lamento la ausencia, Nijimura-senpai — se disculpa — Me pondré al día lo antes posible.

— No seas bobo, que lo he dicho de broma, ¿seguro que ya estás bien? — Nijimura le planta la mano más sobre los ojos que encima de la frente.

— Perfectamente, si no no hubiese acudido. Nunca haría nada imprudente que pudiese perjudicar al resto del equipo.

— Bueno, pero si te encuentras mal te marchas a los vestuarios, ¿vale? No hagas que me preocupe innecesariamente.

Preocuparse. Se preocupa por él.

Caminan juntos y tener a Nijimura a su lado es como tener al sol de su parte. Es la misma sensación de calidez y de seguridad y, para alguien que ha crecido acostumbrado a cuidar de sí mismo, tener a alguien que se preocupa por él es algo nuevo que le llena por dentro. No sabe si es por el calor que en ese momento irradían sus mejillas o su pecho, pero caminando al lado de Nijimura siente que nunca podra tener frio.

(Y sin embargo frío, un frío aterrador es lo que siente cuando un tiempo después Nijimura ya no está a su lado sino delante de él diciéndole “Cuento contigo, Capitán Akashi”)

* * *

 

Akashi es ese enano pelirrojo y sabiondo con pintas de rarito que le sigue a todas partes diligentemente, armado con una libreta y un boli. A Nijimura al principio lo pone nervioso: es respetuoso (respetuoso de más), habla con una afectación y una corrección impropia de alguien de su edad, y todo eso en conjunto hace que tenga la impresión de que se está riendo de él constantemente. Si es que Akashi sabe reírse. Que lo duda.

— Capitán, creo que deberíamos repasar la estrategia para el partido de mañana. Me he tomado la libertad de desarrollar unas cuantas ideas que me gustaría comentarle al entrenador, pero preferiría escuchar tu opinión primero.

“Te has tomado la libertad, te tomas demasiadas libertades” no le quita la libreta y se la estampa en la cabeza solo porque el chaval tiene pinta de niño de primaria y le parece un poco de abusones.

Dos meses después no solo no le ha dado el capón en la cabeza sino que se tiene que contener para no revolverle el pelo y retorcerle las mejillas, aunque solo fuese para ver qué cara pondría Akashi ante unas muestras de cariño que, Nijimura está seguro a pesar de que Akashi nunca le ha comentado nada sobre su familia, no está acostumbrado a recibir. Y es que la basta con ver como le brillan los ojos cada vez que le dice que ha hecho algo bien para saber que hay muchas cosas de las que carece. Y Nijimura tiene demasiado complejo de hermano mayor como para pasarlo por alto.

* * *

 

Nijimura no quiere dejar solo a Akashi, no cuando la situación en el equipo está cada vez más tensa por momentos. Pero su padre le necesita y eso es lo más importate. Además, es Akashi, sabrá salir adelante solo.

* * *

 

Para cuando llega el día de la graduación Nijimura hace tiempo que no está en el equipo de baloncesto. Aún así sus ex-compañeros pasan todos a saludarle, a darle las gracias y a contarles cuanto le van a echar de menos. Todos menos al que él más le gustaría ver. Akashi no va. En su lugar llega alguien con su cara, su voz y su cuerpo pero que no es Akashi, llenando el silencio de palabras vacías que Nijimura agradece de la forma más falsa que existe. Se siente culpable, le gustaría pedirle perdón pero ¿a quién? La persona a la que abandonó ya no existe.

Es tarde ya.

* * *

 Nijimura no tiene ni idea de con qué Akashi se va a encontrar. Ha vuelto a Japón para estudiar en la universidad y más o menos ha conseguido ponerse al día con lo que ha sucedido en las vidas de sus ex compañeros de equipo. A medida que se fueron corriendo las voces más de uno le acabó llamando, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver un e-mail de Akashi, preguntándole si podrían verse ese fin de semana aprovechando que va a Tokio por asuntos familiares.

Akashi llega, tarde como siempre, y a Nijimura no le hace falta más que escuchar sus disculpas en tono formal y la forma en que le mira para darse cuenta de que este, este sí es Akashi.

— No has cambiado nada — dice porque no encuentra otra frase mejor, aunque sabe que no es cierto.

Akashi como siempre lo hace mejor que él.

— Más bien he vuelto al punto de partida.

Nijimura sonríe y por un momento parece que han vuelto a años atrás, capitán y vicecapitán, codo con codo.

— Creo que yo también. Y también creo que es algo bueno, es más fácil avanzar de nuevo si sabes dónde te equivocaste.

Volver a caminar juntos es sorprendentemente fácil, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Akashi tiene una segunda oportunidad de oro y decide que esta vez, pase lo que pase se quedará al lado de Nijimura, la única brújula que necesita para encontrar su camino.

**Author's Note:**

> He reescrito esto cerca de seis veces y sigo sin estar contenta. Le puse un epílogo porque no quería que fuese tan triste pero creo que es bastante flojito. Al menos he conseguido terminarlo.


End file.
